


Say you love me

by toomanystoriessolittletime



Series: Tumblr Requests [5]
Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22875628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomanystoriessolittletime/pseuds/toomanystoriessolittletime
Summary: Even only knowing each other for 6 months they were madly in love. And Tom had to spend 4 of these 6 months away on Broadway. So what happens when she finds out, the week before he got back from his Broadway run, that she is pregnant?
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Reader
Series: Tumblr Requests [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606570
Kudos: 35





	Say you love me

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on following request: Would you do a fic where the reader is pregnant and it’s unplanned so she doesn’t know how to tell Tom Hiddleston? (anon)

“Shit…” Closing her eyes she let her head fall back against the tiles of her bathroom. There she was, 33 years old, sitting crying on the floor of her bathroom, with a new job that she loved and consumed her whole life, a boyfriend she knew for 6 months. And pregnant.

Eyeing the positive pregnancy test, the word positive almost screaming at her, she couldn’t stop the tears. She had always been prepared for everything. She always had a plan, a back up plan and a back up plan for the back up plan, but this? She didn’t even know if she wanted to have children. Well, not until Tom stepped into her life. In those 6 months he had opened her up like no other person before. And he had been gone for 4 of these 6 months they had been together.

  
They had been so careful. Well… Except that one night were he got the news that he had been cast on that new Netflix show. He had been so happy. And she had been so happy for him, even if it was the day before he was leaving for his broadway run. They didn’t even make it into bedroom after their dinner at the restaurant with some of his friends. He had spread her out on the kitchen counter and taken her right there. All protection forgotten in the heat of the moment. They hadn’t slept until he left for New York the next morning.

  
Startled she jumped as her phone rang. Seeing Tom’s smiling face, he had taken a photo of him for her caller ID, she sighed. He must have just woken up, it had to be around 6 am in New York. Breathing in deep she smiled as she took the call.

“Hey…” His sleepy voice greeted her, making her smile wider. She missed him. So much.

“Good morning Baby.” She greeted back, rolling the pregnancy test in her other hand.

“What are you up to this early? Isn’t it your day off?” She asked, getting up from the bathroom floor, putting the test down on the sink and left to go to her living room.

“I dreamed of you…” He said. She heard the sheets shuffling on the other end of the line as she plopped down on her couch. Her hand unconsciously wandering to her stomach. There was a baby in there. Tom’s baby. Growing inside of her.

“Wow…” She whispered, as she kept thinking about it. She heard Tom chuckle on the phone, having forgotten him there for a moment.

“It was wow indeed. I can’t wait to do all the things I dreamed about to you, once I’m back in London.”

“I can’t wait.” She said honestly, still running her fingertips over her stomach.

“Only one more week to go. I miss you. So much.” Tom groaned.

“I miss you too. I’m not going to leave you for the whole 3 weeks you’re here.” She smiled.

“Don’t talk of me leaving again…” He moaned and she laughed.

“Hey it’s not my fault you’re so busy.”

“I know. Can’t you just come with me?”

“We already had that talk, Mister.” She laughed.

“I know. Was worth another try though… What are you up to today?”

“Your sister is coming over later for a beauty day. We’re doing all things girly so I look good for you next week.” She teased.

“You always look good. Especially naked underneath me just before you’re about to…”

“Yes. Thank you. I’m gonna stop you right there. It’s not that kind of call. I have to go get some stuff before your sister comes over.”

“Cock blocked from my own sister.” He sighed.

“You’re cock blocked from the atlantic ocean, Sir.” She grinned, making him laugh.

“I love you.” He said.

“I love you too. Can’t wait to see you next weekend.”

“Me too. Wait for me at my home? Naked?” He asked, sounding hopeful.

“I’ll see what I can do…” She grinned, before she ended the call.

  
She had known Emma for longer than she knew Tom. They had met each other in the gym a couple years back and occasionally gone out for a coffee afterwards. It was on one of those coffee meet ups that she met Tom who was picking up his sister, earlier that year. Ever since she and Tom had gotten together, her and Emma had become close friends. That’s why Emma knew immediately that something was up with her friend, as she stepped into her apartment.

“How are you?” Emma asked, setting down the food she had picked up on her way in the kitchen.

“I’m fine. Can’t wait for your brother to finally get back to this continent.”

“Please spare me the details.” Emma made a face.

“I wasn’t planning on telling you any details.” She shook her head laughing.

“So is anything else up with you? You seem tense.” Emma straight forward asked, catching her off guard.

“I’m not tense!” She claimed a little to forceful, making Emma look at her with an arched eyebrow. She had the same look on her face Tom had, when he was about to call her out on her bullshit.

Sighing she sat down on one of the chairs at the counter as Emma took out the food and the wine she had brought with her.

“How full do you need the glass for what you’re about to tell me?” Emma asked, as she opened the bottle.

“As full as… Ah… Crap. No wine for me today.” She stuttered, her head knocking down on the counter. No wine. Nope.

“Okay… You scare me…” Emma said, putting a hand on her friends shoulder, making her look up.

“I need to talk to Tom…” She began as Emma sat down next to her.

“It’s way to early. I’ve known him for only six months. He’s gonna think I’m a gold digger. He’s gonna blame me for everything. I…” She shook her head, looking with tears in her eyes at Emma.

“I’m pregnant Emma.” She whispered, making her friends eyes go big.

“And I have no idea what to do. We haven’t had that talk yet. It’s way too early.” She shook her head, looking up at the ceiling to stop the tears from running down her cheeks.

“Like I couldn’t even blame him if he’d leave me. Oh god… What if he thinks it isn’t even his? He wouldn’t, would he? Oh my god…” She groaned, different scenarios running through her head, all with the outcome of them breaking up at the end. She couldn’t. She could not live without him. Not anymore.

  
It was quiet for a while. Both woman breathing calmly. Slowly Emma leaned into her friend, putting her arms around her to hug her closely, making her cry onto her shoulder.

“You should just tell him. He won’t be mad. He loves you so much, how could you even think he would be anything but happy?” Emma whispered close to her ear.

“I’m just scared. I can’t loose him. Not after it took me so long to find him.”

Sighing Emma brought a little distance between them, putting both of her hands on her friends shoulders.

“You won’t lose him. I think you will be surprised just how much he loves you when you tell him.” She said.

“I hope you’re right. I don’t think I have ever been so scared to lose someone. I really love him.”

“I know.” Emma smiled gently.

“Could… Could you come with me to the doctors appointment next week? I made a appointment on Thursday. He will be back on Friday night, and I just want to be sure, before I tell him…”

“Of course I will.” Emma smiled.

“Hey! I’m gonna be a aunt!” Emma grinned, making her smile, as her hand gently stoked her stomach.

“I’m gonna be a mom.” She said quietly, not quiet believing the words coming out of her mouth.

“I never even thought of having kids…” She continued.

“Never?” Emma asked surprised.

“Not until I met your brother. I never met someone I could picture myself having a family with before.”

“But now you do?”

“Yeah. I only know about that little bean for half a day and I am already ready to protect it from whatever harm there is.”

“Mamma bear.” Emma laughed.

  
The last days had been stressful. Every time Tom called she had the urge to tell him, but she chickened out every time. That wasn’t something you discuss on the phone. Her mind had run through all possible scenarios of her telling him, that she was pregnant. Last night she woke up crying as she dreamed about him just looking at her with a blank expression before he left her, leaving her alone to deal with their child.

  
Looking at the sonogram one last time before she put it away, she couldn’t help the nervousness inside her growing. It was Friday. It was close to midnight and Tom’s flight landed almost 2 hours ago, which meant that he would be home any minute. Nibbling on her bottom lip she put the finishing touches to his favorite meal, his famous Bolognese, which she almost perfectly could re cook by now. She had already put down the plates and set down a glass of wine for him. A tea for her. He would straight away sense that something is going on. She loved red wine. There was no way she would decline a glass of her favorite…

A key in the lock made her jump. He was home. Straightening the sweater dress she had decided on wearing, she quickly walked towards the hallway. She could see his broad back as he helped his driver put down the various suitcases. She heard his deep voice thanking the driver, before he closed the door, locking it. He just stood there, breathing deeply, before he pulled his jacket and shoes off.

“Do you ever wear something except this blue sweater?” She asked smiling, his head snapping in her direction, a big smile sneaking to his face, before he pouted.

“I thought you would be naked…” He said, walking towards her, pulling her flush to his chest, as he breathed her in.

“I am naked underneath you know?” She teased, making him groan frustrated.

“But I thought you would like to eat something first. I know how much you hate the plane food.” She teasingly rand her hands up his chest, crossing them behind his neck.

“What would I do without you?” He asked, taking in every feature of her face. The face he had missed so much over the last months.

“Right now? Starve.” She grinned before his lips crashed down on hers. She couldn’t help the moan as she felt his lips, his tongue exploring hers. His hands caressing every piece of naked skin he could reach.

Gasping she pulled away, looking up into his gorgeous blue eyes.

“Dinner first. And I need to talk to you about something.” She smiled a little.

“Oh?” He asked interested. She only nodded, the nervousness growing inside of her belly.

  
Tom was sitting at his dining table, waiting for her to join him, as she prepared the plates. He loved her for cooking him dinner in the middle of the night. He loved her for waiting for him. He loved that he had finally someone to come home to. Smiling at her as she put the plate down in front of him she leaned down to kiss him quickly, before she sat down herself.

Picking up his glass he wanted to cheer to her, when he saw that she had a glass of water and a tea instead of her beloved wine.

“No wine? Are you okay?”

“That makes me sound like a alcoholic.” She rolled her eyes.

“I didn’t mean it that way. It’s just… It’s your favorite. Are you feeling well?” Tom asked concerned, eyeing her for any signs of distress.

Breathing in deep she reached down into one of the thick wool socks she was wearing, were she hid the sonogram before he arrived.

“Tom…” She sighed audibly.

“Wow… This is harder as I thought it would be…” She said more to herself than to him.

“Darling you know you can tell me anything, right? If there is anything wrong or if you need my help… I would do almost anything for you.” He reached across the table, clutching her hand into his.

He could see that she was anxious. She had habit of chewing in her bottom lip when she was anxious.

“Tom, remember that night when you got the go on the netflix series?” She began. He nodded, a dirty smile sneaking to his face as he remembered their last night together.

“How could I forget it? I have been thinking about that night for the last months…”

“Well… Then you remember we were quiet… excited once we got home…”

“I do.” He nodded, wondering where this was going. She breathed in deep again, before she slowly slid a little piece of paper across the table.

“Then maybe you do remember, that we didn’t make it up to our ridiculous supply of condoms for the first time and you know I was in between shots…” She continued, making Tom nod, as he slowly realized what exactly she was trying to tell him.

Reaching for the piece of paper in front of him, his hand still holding hers, he turned it around. Fascinated he looked down at the little dark picture, not really being able to identify anything accept something light that looked like a bean. So many feelings ran though this body as he looked down at the picture. This was a sonogram. From yesterday. With her name on top of it.

“Is that…?” He asked gasping.

“That is our child.” She said quietly. He could feel her shaking. Looking up at her, he could see that she was waiting for his reaction.

“How long did you know?” He asked, looking down at the picture again.

“I took a test last weekend… But I wanted to be sure before I tell you. And know that I don’t expect anything from you. We haven’t talked about our future. I’m still trying to wrap my head around all of this…”

“Darling…” He shook his head as he got up from his seat, pulling her up with him.

“That’s what you wanted to tell me? That you are pregnant? With our child?” He asked, the biggest smile sneaking to his face.

“Yeah…” She made a face, looking up at him, with one eye closed.

“And you thought I would be able to feel anything apart from sheer happiness about this news?” He asked, making her open her eye. She could see the tears in his eyes, as he brought her closer to him.

“We haven’t talked about…”

“I know. But I wanted to talk to you about our future. You have no idea what 4 months on your own in a big city can do to you. I never ever want to be apart from you for so long again. I… Wait…” He kissed her quickly and ran to the hallway. Confused she looked after him. That was good, was it? He didn’t yell at her (not that she thought he would)

She heard him coming back, his arms around her quicker than she could look, making her laugh.

“I have never met someone I already pictured a future with the moment I laid eyes on her.” He began, looking down at her in his arms.

“When you turned around in that café when I picked up Emma and I saw you for the first time, I could already see it. Us. Two kids. A dog and a cat, because I knew you’d be a cat person for some reason. A house a little outside of London. I saw all that when I walked towards that booth you were sitting in with Emma.” He smiled.

“You saw all that?” She asked smiling back at him. He nodded.

“You just gave me the best new I could have ever received. We’re going to be parents. You and I.” He kissed her nose, making her relax instantly.

“I was so anxious to tell you…” She said.

“If I made you feel that way I’m…”

“You never did. I guess it’s just… I’m growing up. Finally. I have the job. The guy. The dog and now a child.” She smiled, her hand running down to her stomach. She felt Tom’s hand on hers as they both looked down, stupidly grinning.

“What about if we made the guy in that sentence something else?” He asked, making her look at him confused.

“I was planing on doing this after Christmas but given the circumstances…” Slowly he got down on one knee, making her snap her hand to cover her mouth.

“I don’t think you could make me even happier right now, but… Will you marry me?” He asked, his hand still on top of hers on her stomach, a ring in his other hand.

“Are you serious?” She asked in disbelief.

“Never been more serious in my life.” He said confidently.

“Of course I’ll marry you, Tom.” She laughed, shrieking in the next moment as Tom picked her up to hug her closely, his lips finding hers in a passionate kiss. Smiling they looked at each other, as Tom carefully slipped the beautiful ring on her finger.

“Oh…” He said suddenly.

“Oh?” She asked.

“I forgot to ask you, if you want to move in with me.” He sighed smiling.

“Idiot.” She punched his shoulder lightly, before she pulled his head down to kiss him again.


End file.
